Ten Years
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Ten years a twixt "mummy incident 1" and "mummy incident 2" here is what I think went down. Hehe, obviously an R/E! Rick and Evy 4eva...anyway, from proposal to dreams, it's all here. PG-13 for mild cussing and adult situations and some violence
1. The motivation

Ten years 

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I know, and you know I don't own anything except my own characters if I decide to put any in.

Prologue

So, for ten years Rick and Evy were together from the first "mummy incident" to the second "mummy incident". Ten years to talk about, I wonder if they have a limit to how many chapters may be posted.

~~Begin chapter~~

Evy walked down the store crowded streets of London on her way to meet the man of her dreams at the Wilde Restaurant. She looked at the shop windows as she passed them. Each window was decorated with Christmas themes. It was her first Christmas since the "Mummy incident" and she would cherish it for it was the peace after a storm, it would mean the most to her for sure.

One particular display caught her attention, and for what reason she knew but denied. She stopped in front of a Jeweler's store called The Rings of Happiness. She looked at this beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was in the shape of a heart embedded on a beautifully crafted gold band. She seemed entranced by the beautiful ring until two large women came up either side of her and gaped at the ring.

"I would love for that ring to be on my finger!" one said. She wore a prostitute's dress with fake pearl necklace and her brown hair tied up into a sloppy bun. She wore too much blush and lipstick and too little mascara and smelled of smoke, alcohol and sex. She had about three rings on each finger but only two on her left ring finger.

"Oh, Judy! You have enough rings don't you think?" the other woman said. She was tall and then wearing a tacky green dress that a prostitute would only wear, she smoked a cigarette and smelt the same way as her friend. She wore too little lipstick and blush and way too much mascara to the point it seemed like she got her eyes and eyelids as well.  Her hair was tied up at the sides in many buns. 

"Yes, Marge, but that'd top them all!" Judy said. Then she noticed Evy to her right and she gave her a nasty look and stood up straight. She looked at her friend and motioned with her eyes to Evelyn and her friend caught on. "No doubt, my very rich husband will buy it for me!"

"Oh of course! He'd buy the whole store for you and have more than ninety percent of his fortune left, Judy!" Marge agreed taking a puff of her ciggy. She looked down at Evelyn.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, she knew what they were trying to do, but she wouldn't take the bait. She just walked off knowing very well that she was far richer than those prostitutes. She continued walking and thinking to herself, _why was I even interested in that stupid ring? I have plenty more beautiful rings I got from Hamunaptra._

_Yes, they are more beautiful, but no exactly fit to be a marriage ring,_ her heart said. 

_What?!_ Her mind exclaimed.

_Oh, you know very well 'what'! He's been on you ever since he threw you over his shoulder and threw you on the bed and locked you in to keep you safe!_ Her heart said. Evy stopped dead in her tracks. 

_Uh…he's only be on me, the mind, because I have only been thinking on how rude he was!_ Her mind protested.

_No, I know you thought it was very heroic in a way and showed how strong he is and gentle too,_ her heart said.

_Oh shut-up! _Her mind screeched. Evy had started walking again and was nearing the Wilde Restaurant. _Let's just drop this and just meet Rick okay?!_

_Fine, fine,_ her heart said. Evy walked into the café and took a table for two by the window. She looked outside and saw it started to snow.

~~elsewhere~~

_Okay, this is the night, Richard Daniel O'Connell. This is THE night of nights, the most magical night for sure!_ Rick thought to himself as he walked down the store crowded streets. He stopped and had a puzzled look on his face, _Did I just say 'most magical night'? Whoa, she does make me feel different, but in a good way._

Rick walked past a bookstore when he saw her looking into a store window. He quickly took cover behind a shelf of books that was outside the store for there was no more room inside. He was breathing heavily, even a glance at her made him like gel. Made him want to melt. He took a peek at her again and saw to woman next to her speaking overly loud. He listened to what they said, for it would be hard not to hear…

…Rick's anger rose, he knew what that fat whore was trying to do to Evy, lucky for her, Evy wasn't affected, or he would've knocked her across the face with a right hook. He watched Evy as she walked down the street to the Wilde Restaurant on the corner of the street. He waited for her to go in then he went to go see what she was looking at. He looked at the name of the store **Rings of Happiness**, well that was suggestive…

Rick looked into the window and immediately knew what Evy was looking at…the most beautiful ring on display. He smirked, if she wanted it, he'd get it. Rick's eyes shot wide open when he felt something on his-

"Aah!" Rick jumped away from Judy. Judy smiled seductively which was more like a smile from the crypt keeper. "What the bloody-"

"Hello," Judy said in as sexy a voice as she could manage which only sounded like a donkey whining.

"Keep your hand off of my-"

"As you wish, sir," Marge said. Rick didn't like how they kept speaking before he finished his sentence.

"Hmm-mm! Let's make some sweet music!" Judy said.

"Uh no, you can go make sweet music with that-"

"Ho! Whatever you say, we are at your service!" Judy bowed, showing off he cleavage that nearly came out of her low-neck dress. They appalled Rick; he wondered how he ever was able to stand women like them.

"No, I don't want your service, men, go join the army or something that might get you killed," Rick spat and walked off down the street to the Wilde Restaurant. The two prostitutes followed loosely and stayed near the restaurant, hoping to get their hands on his-

"Dick Bern is my name, sir and ma'am. I'll be your waiter to-night," a young boy with curly black hair said giving them menus. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order, but can I start you off with a drink?

"Iced tea, please," Evy said as she started to scan over the menu.

"I'll take a water," Rick said as he seemed to ignore his menu and stare at Evy. 

Evy could feel his eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it, because she really was hungry, but it was hard for her to ignore it. She finally glances up and saw how quickly Rick was to advert his gaze.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Evy asked.

"Yeah I am, if they have anything good here," Rick said taking up the menu.

"They have chopped lamb and pork if that would satisfy your carnivoristic taste," Evy said. Rick laughed a little.

"I think it would. And you will have?"

"Just a salad and soup," Evy said. Then their waiter came up and gave them their tea. 

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. They nodded. He got out his pen and paper. "Alright."

"I'll take a salad and tomato soup," Evy said closing her menu. 

"Terrific choice, ma'am," he said writing it down. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the chopped pork," Rick said closing his menu and taking Evy's stacking it on his and handing it to Dick. 

"Excellent choice, sirrah, very well, it'll be just a few minutes. About ten," he said and took the menus and left.

"So how was your day?" Evy asked.

"It was interesting," Rick said, referring mostly to recent event with the stupid prostitutes.

"Hm," Evy said.

"And yours?"

"Boring, I can't get a good position at the museum," Evy said.

"That's alright, you usually have to work from the bottom up anyway," Rick said. Evy nodded.

"Yes, but I have enough experience to be a bloody curator, or at least the director of the Egyptian Case of the museum!" Evy said. "I swear, those men are so sexist!"

"Yeah, most men are, we're stupid in that way," Rick said. Evy laughed.

"Oh finally, you admit it!"

"huh?" Rick was snapped back from reality, hearing Evy's laugh just sent him away onto cloud nine. He had made her laugh, he couldn't think of anything better to do than that. Then he decided to keep it up. "Hey! Just because I say I'm stupid doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Evy cracked up at that remark, "sure, Mr. O'Connell whatever you say."

"It's true!" Rick pleaded. "It's true if you say it is!"

"Well, I say you're the exception, all the other men are stupid," Evy said.  Rick smiled he was the exception!!

"And what of our Medjai friend, Ardeth?" Rick asked.

"Well, he's an exception too, since he did help us save he world," Evy said. "But you're the definite exception because you know what technology is."

"Hehe, thanks," Rick said. "Do you think we might need to save the world again?"

"Not anytime soon, hopefully," Evy said. "I have too much work to do at the British Museum to save the world again."

"Ah, yes I, uh…I have more things to do too," Rick said. Suddenly Rick realized, he needed to get a job…he needed a job if he was going to get that ring for Evelyn.

Evelyn could tell he was unemployed, so, trying not to make it seem like she knew and did this out of pity, she said, "I read in the paper that help is wanted at the docks downtown."

"Really?" Rick said. "I've had some experience in shipments before, I'm betting I could help out there."

"Yeah, it's a good paying job too, about two hundred pounds a month," Evy said.  Rick nodded in agreement. Then Rick remembered, he had all that gold, he could use that buy the ring. But he wanted to actually work for getting her something.

_Well you worked on saving the world for her_, his mind said.

_But if he does something like get a job and earns the money instead of just getting lucky that that idiot Beni put sack full of gold on their camel it'd show he was tenacity and honor. And shows he's willing to work to get what he wants, _his mind replied. His mind agreed. So it was agreed, he was going to get a job at the docks and actually WORK to get Evy that ring.

~~End chapter!~~

okay here be another fic. I am starting to write again…I'm coming closer to forgiving myself for what I've done.

Jester


	2. Job interviews

Ten Years 

AN: Now, I know it really wasn't Ten Years, but, let's just make it ten, assume they really met in the year 1923 so that'd make it ten years from "mummy incident 1" to "mummy incident 2," this makes it easier and make the title a lot better.

_Reviewers_:

First off I'd like to express my thanks and gratitude to reviewing my story. When I checked my reviews on Sunday I was surprised to see that I had already gotten nine reviews! So thank you! Now some comments to the reviewers:

Kylie: Thanks; I love Rick and Evy fics too! Rick and Evy Forever!! And the prostitutes were hinting at that they were richer than Evy, because Evy wasn't exactly wearing a dress of silk, they tried to make Evy feel bad.

Natters: Thanks, and here's more!

Denny: Thanks. Yes, Rick ordered water, trying to make a change to better get Evy's approval you know.

Nakhti: Thanks. Yes, I'm an American who's never been to London, so bear with me, London is going to seem American-y. But perhaps you could help me on editing my stories to better make it seem more like London? Have you been there before? And let's just say that the waiter is wanting to be a Shakespearean (my Ra! I spelt that right!!) actor and uses the language a lot and uh…isn't in favor with the manager! So Two hundred pounds is a lot of money to be paid for Dock working? Uh…then I'll change that soon….….… 

Imhoteps Lover: Incorrect grammar but that's okay. Anyway, thanks. And you keep writing even if it is just all sequels to a new terror.

Toni isis: thanks. I really didn't think the ring design was well made up in my mind. I used little imagination on it.

Deana: Thanks. And the person had already forgiven me, they had forgiven me the day they were first mad at me. But I hold more guilt to it and more anger at myself, I try to discipline myself to the extreme on being a good friend.

Nefertirievy: Thanks. And must you presume that this ring is going to be trouble? Well…I guess you're kinda right…but that doesn't mean it has a curse…but I might throw one in…lol

Nefertirioc:  Thanks. I prefer the early lives of Rick and Evy before Alex too, because not many people truly capture the mischievousness and wit of Alex but more center on the vexatious part of Alex and not the part where he shows more of his parents' characteristics. Not even I can really get that, not even close, but a few great authors have done it.

General Reviews: once again! Thanks! And enjoy Chapter two! Oh, and the prostitutes aren't that significant…just annoyances I put in…uh…can anyone tell me when Jack the Ripper stalked the streets of London?

~~Begin Chapter~~

Rick walked up the stairs to his flat on the third floor. He wondered why he hadn't taken up Evelyn's offer on living with her and her brother in their manor. He must have been brain dead then, not taking up a brilliant opportunity. Rick sighed heavily, he was thinking of taking the job at the docks, he had experience with it when he was younger and lived in southern France. 

Rick walked down the hall to flat 35 and unlocked the door and stepped in. He kick off his shoes near the door, went to the living room, and flopped down on the hard sofa. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He looked out his window; the edges had snow piled on it. He had spent so long in Egypt and the desert he had almost forgot that snow existed. The gray blanket above the Earth looked grim, and the white blanket below looked too merry for his taste. 

Rick had really never liked Christmas. He had never gotten any presents, but that wasn't the reason he didn't like Christmas. He didn't like Christmas because it never snowed in Egypt, it wasn't because all the other kids joked at him for not getting presents, it wasn't because he knew Santa Clause didn't exist, it was because he never even heard about Santa Clause. Not that specific reason, but because he never had a mum and dad to tell him about Santa Clause or litter him with presents or just have a nice meal or spend time with. Rick was deprived of that as a child and adolescent. 

Rick didn't want to bring back old memories of the orphanage so he turned on the lights and grabbed the newspaper. He looked in the classifieds for the job at the docks. He found it and grabbed his cheap phone he called.

"Hello operator; Thames Docks please, for Mr. Everett Gerald," Rick said. 

"Right away sir," the operator said. Soon the phone was ringing. It rang for a few times finally someone picked up.

"Thames Docks, this is Harbor Master Everett Gerald speaking," the man said.

"Hi, this is Rick O'Connell, I'm calling about your need for a new worker at the docks," Rick said.

"Don't bother, I've already filled the position," Everett said then paused and moment. He thought then said, "Wait, that's no English accent I heard, you're American aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," O'Connell said. Everett laughed.

"Well, forget what I had said, Mr. O'Connell!! Come down to the docks and we'll work a business contract!" Everett had spoken that in an American accent, so it seemed he held up an English accent for the English here. "How say for 1:00 PM sharp?"

"That'll do for me," Rick said.

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then!" Then Everett hung up. Rick seemed a bit dumbfounded but then just hung up too.

"Oh shit! I have a lunch date to-morrow at one!" Rick exclaimed. Choices! To go, or not to go? That is the question! Go on the lunch date and miss a chance to get a high paying job and not work to get that ring for Evy, or not go, possibly get the job and get Evy royally pissed off? Or, just call her up, idiot, and cancel in a polite way making up an excuse that the time was the only open time for the interview and let Evy be still happy.

Rick decided to go for the third and took up the phone again and told th operator to ring up Evelyn Carnahan of the Carnahan Manor.. The phone rang just twice then Evelyn picked up.

"Hello?" She asked from the other line.

Rick had trouble finding his voice..he was use to just telegramming her.

"Hello?' She asked again.

"Hi, Evelyn," Rick said…his voice almost croaked like he was going through puberty again.

"Rick?" Evelyn asked.

Rick nodded, then realized she couldn't see that and said, "Yeah."

"What is it?" Evelyn said.

"I called because, I have to cancel out lunch date to-morrow, I have a job interview at the docks," Rick said hurriedly and nervously like it was the most awful thing to ever happen in the world. He was expecting a little anger from Evelyn.

"That's okay, I was just about to call you because I have a job interview scheduled for 12:45 PM to-morrow and those interviews take forever, about an hour. Maybe we can schedule a dinner together?" Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great! How say, seven thirty?" Rick asked. 

"That's sounds great, good luck at your interview," Evelyn said.

"Thanks, you too," Rick said. They both waited a while then hung up at the same time.

--

Evelyn may have acted like she really didn't mind the cancellation of the lunch date but even when she had to cancel it as well she hated it. Every moment with Rick was a moment of heaven to her. But her mind denied it as many times as the cars drove by.

Evelyn lay in bed reading a book about Egypt, as usual. It was called "Egypt: Land of the Gods" it was by her father. It was hard for her to keep her concentration on the book for two reasons: Rick O'Connell. 

Okay maybe only two words, but two words that she loved more than anything besides the man that they were christened upon. The very name Rick O'Connell sent shivers down her spine, shivers of love, not fear. Every time she was with him, she just got that feeling of comfort, she felt a little foolish around him and she didn't like that because she wanted to show that she was good she wanted him to notice her more.

But there were more important matters to think about other than Rick O'Connell! But no thought was as sweet than the thought of Rick O'Connell.

_What about the job she was to be interviewed for?! Evelyn, get a grip!! You got offered a high paying job at the British Museum and it's on the Egyptian exhibit!! Forget Rick! He's a distraction! _Her mind shouted.

_No, no! Do NOT forget about Rick! He's going to be there to support you in this! Come on! Get a grip, yes on life with Rick!!_ He Heart yelled.

_Shut-up! _Her mind commanded.

_You shut-up!!_ Her heart said.

"Will you both shut-up?!" Evelyn said herself. Just then Jonathan came in.

"Sorry, sis, didn't know we were bothering, we'll be more quiet," Jonathan said. He then noticed at how seemingly stressed Evy seemed to be. "What's wrong my little sister?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all," Evelyn lied. "I need to get to sleep so I'll be ready for my interview tomorrow."

"Interview? For what?' Jonathan asked.

"I got offered a step up from my job at the Museum to-day just when I got home. That's what Mr. Hafez called about. Thank God you actually remembered to give me the message," Evelyn said. "Good night, Jonathan."

"Good night, Evy," Jonathan said kissing her forehead then shut out the light and walked out silently closing the door and returning to his date.

~~The next day~~

12:45 PM rolled around and Evelyn went to see Mr. Hafez in his office. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," Mr. Hafez called from the other side. He looked up and saw Evelyn. "Ah, Mrs. Carnahan, right on time. Sit down, I need to finish this document first and we'll start."

"Yes, sir," Evelyn said taking a seat. She waited only a few minutes and then Mr. Hafez put the paper he was working on in a file and then took out another one. 

"So, Mrs. Carnahan, let's begin," Mr. Hafez smiled. 

~~Where Rick's at~~

Rick parked his nearly broken car in front of the Harbor Master's office building. He stepped in side, not even knocking which would have been pointless since first there was a lobby. He walked up to the desk.

"I have an appointment with the harbor master, the name's Rick O'Connell," he said not even looking at the secretary.

"Mm-hmm, I'll be looking you up tonight, Mr. O'Connell," the woman said. Rick looked at her puzzled then recognized her and backed up.

"Aah!" O'Connell near shouted. The Harbor Master came out of his office, wearing a striped shirt with overalls over it and leather shoes. He had some whiskers showing he hadn't shaved in a while and he was smoking a cigar, he a similarity to Al Capone.

"What's all this noise?" He said sternly. "Who are you?"

"Rick O'Connell," Rick said. Staying as far away from Judy as possible. Everett saw the scared look on Rick's face around Judy. Everett laughed.

"Did my wife scare you? She seems to scare a lot of men, I haven't the slightest idea why though," Everett said rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"I know why…" Rick said to himself.

"Well let's start the interview," he said. Rick nodded and followed him into his small, paper filled office. "Take a seat O'Connell."

Everett closed the door as O'Connell sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Everett sat opposite him on the other side of the desk in the comfortable cushioned seat. He leaned back on it and took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Cigar? Cigarette?" He offered. Rick shook his head.

"I'm trying to cut back," he said.

"_Trying_ being the keyword, for sure. Yep, I've tried cold turkey once or twice, never worked though," he said. "So anyway, do you have any experience in dock working?"

"Yes, from crate handling to harbor master," Rick said. Everett gave him a puzzled look.

"You were once a harbor manager before?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then why'd you give it up? And then come back to it?" He asked.

"I gave it up because I joined the Legion during World War One. Besides, I was younger then, and caused too much trouble in the town that I was wanted and uh yeah," Rick said, knowing he may have spoken a little too much.

"Hm, understandable, besides you would have joined the legion or army in France once they pulled out a draft anyway. You're hired," Everett said.

"What? That easy? What about the other person you said had the job?" Rick asked.

"Oh the other guy? He had no experience, so I let him go," Everett said.

"Oh," Rick said.

"Well that's that," Everett said. "Oh wait, the contract of our business. I'll pay you ten pounds a week. You can be the assistant Harbor Manager."

"But in the paper it said the job offered Two hundred pounds a month!" Rick said. Everett shrugged and laughed.

"That was just an enticer, to make people want to apply! Now, Mr. O'Connell, it's ten pounds or nothing," Everett said, the contract already made he placed it in front of Rick. Rick decided to take it. He signed the contract and shook Everett's hand.

"Good job," Everett said filing away the contract. "You can start tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp in the morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," Rick said then left avoiding Judy's gaze as much as possible when he left.

~~End Chapter~~

Quick update! Ha!!

Jester


End file.
